False Super Saiyan
False Super Saiyan is a weaker incomplete version of the Super Saiyan form. Appearances *Indus Saga *Zenkai Saga *Icer and Milkus Saga *Hell Saga *Dragon Ball Saga *Final Saga Users *Olant - Olant first uses the form when Frieza's Supernova approaches Planet Vegeta. Olant later fully achieves the form after Indus states that he's going to help Frieza hunt fown and kill the remaining Saiyans once he's through with Olant and his allies. *Bage - Bage attains the form while fighting Commander Zenkai, as Zenkai attempts to finish Bage, Bage reflects on the destruction of his people, and his need to save his friends causes him to transform. *Acress - When Villi and Whipping begin dominating Olant in battle, Acress' anger at being treated like nothing, being unable to do anything, and Olant being hurt causes her to transform. Aspects How to attain The user must feel intense rage or desperation. The user does not always attain the form the first time they use it and they need to train to keep it. Power The False Super Saiyan form multiplies the user's base power by 25. Usage Olant first taps into the form when he, Bage, and Eed attempt to stop Frieza's Supernova. Olant later fully attains the form when Indus exclaims that upon killing Olant and his allies, he will join Frieza and help him kill the remaining Saiyans. Olant takes the form and quickly defeats Indus. Olant trains to control the form, and later uses the form against Great Ape Zenkai, but after that point it is outclassed by his Super Saiyan form. He does however use it later to defeat the Army of Hell, and then in order to quickly destroy two Zenkai Bots. Bage takes the form while fighting Zenkai, his anger at the death of the Saiyan race, and that Zenkai plans on killing him and his friends, leads Bage to take the form. With it he defeats Zenkai until he is snapped out of the form by Zenkai holding Eed captive. Olant trains Bage in order to help him use the form. Bage later uses the form during his battles against: the Destructive Unit, Icer, the Army of Hell, and then again during the second battle with Icer. Acress gains the form upon vieweing Olant being heavily injured and beaten by Villi and Whipping. Acress then uses the form to easily defeat Villi. Acress later used the form to once again battle Villi, and then Commander Zenkai, she uses the form again to defeat Snowflake in one hit, and then again during the final battle with Icer. Enhancement Rage Empowered: If a user of False Super Saiyan angers even further, the multiplier increases to 36x base, and then to even 48x base (though this causes strain on the user). Bage is the only one to use this state, he uses it against Icer. Zero Restraint: If a user disregards their mortality and channels their very being into the False Super Saiyan form, their base power instead multiplies by 250. Though using this will kill the user and converts every Ten Years of their life into one second in order to maintain the power. Bage is the only one to use this state, he uses it to try and hold back Icer's Hypernova to give Olant time to transform. Power-Weighted False Super Saiyan Power-Weighted False Super Saiyan is an enchanced version of the False Super Saiyan form and is primarily used by Bage. The form was invented by Bage when he combined his False Super Saiyan and Power-Weighted states. The form multiplies False Super Saiyan by 4x, and thus multiplies the user's base power by 100. Bage uses it during the battle with Garlic, and then again to atack Shadolant, he uses it one more time during the last battle with Icer. Category:Transformations